


毕生缅怀

by Beard_131



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beard_131/pseuds/Beard_131
Summary: 乔治将会用他的毕生缅怀他死去的孪生哥哥。
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 4





	1. 第一章

5月2日，一个看似平常却对于乔治来说，是失去色彩的一天。

弗雷德的逝世，从精神上给他带来了巨大的打击。每一次回想，眼泪就夺眶而出。他也不想像个娇滴滴的小女孩一样哭泣，可就是，止不住啊...

弗雷德死后，乔治打碎了所有在他身边的镜子。那一天，韦斯莱家里的人没有一个人冲上去阻止他。他们也十分的悲痛，难以接受。

肯定会很失望吧。

乔治没头没脑地想着。弗雷德看到他这样一定会很失望吧。尽管笑话商店一直开着，但是里面的气氛却早已不如从前。罗恩一直会过来帮他打理商店，可还是缺了点什么。

——缺了点弗雷德的各种点子。

在弗雷德和乔治之中，大部分的鬼点子都是弗雷德想出来的，而乔治更像是实现这些注意。

他们是最佳的搭档，不是吗？

1999年5月2日。弗雷德死后的第三年。

乔治从自己的房间走出来，一声不吭。他一直都这么的安静，自从保卫战以后。其他的韦斯莱也没有说话，说多了也是徒劳的，他们明白。

“...我想去见他一面。”吃早饭的时候，乔治突兀的打破了家人间的沉默。莫丽愣了一会儿，才反应过来他说的是谁。“哦...你确实应该去见见他...”她谨慎地说着。

出乎她意料的是，乔治只是“嗯”了一声，往嘴里塞了点东西，就起身回了房间。

等到他再出来，已经穿戴整齐了。珀西看着他，心里泛起了愧疚——他一直都觉得是自己害死了弗雷德——尽管不是他的错。“我也要跟你一起去。”他站起来说。乔治斜睨了他一眼，没有说话，直接出门了。

珀西愣在原地。

乔治来到了弗雷德的墓前。

天空灰蒙蒙的，浓厚的云不断翻滚撞击着，似乎有人在拧衣服一样，一拧，雨水就铺天盖地地袭来，洒在大地上的物体表面。

乔治感觉自己的脸上湿漉漉的，分不清是雨水还是眼泪。是雨水吧，这雨下的也够大的。他自我催眠着。

是泪水。

他心知肚明。

雨水的气息和泥土的气息融杂在一起，侵入他的鼻腔。他站在墓碑前。

1978.4.1至1997.5.2

这下面沉睡着，一位勇敢的战士，一名笑话大师，一个亲切的韦斯莱。

这下面沉睡的人，是他的胞兄弟。

啊...命运啊，多么可笑啊......他宁愿死去的是他。为什么？为什么在他们当中一定要死去一个，如果可以重来，他希望死去的是他。

为什么？

眼眶逐渐泛红。泪水又重新滚下来。

他伫立在原地。很久很久。久到，雨停了，云朵飘走了。他站的已经很长时间了，腿麻了，动不了。阵阵刺痛传送到大脑，而他仍旧一动不动。

“乔治？”

他听到有人在叫他，又似乎没有。乔治没有转头。“乔治。”那个声音又叫道。这次乔治回头了。他看到了安吉丽娜。“你站在这里多久了？”她问道。

他摇头:“似乎...很久了。”安吉丽娜叹气着:“我知道，他的死对你的打击很大，大到我无法想象你内心的痛苦。”

她的一只手搭在乔治肩膀上，继续道:“弗雷德看到你这样，准会啐你的。”“呵...”他笑出了声。

安吉丽娜把手上的花放在弗雷德的墓碑前——她放的是雏菊...她可能不仅仅喜欢雏菊。

“好了，你也不要再像个女孩一样哭了。”安吉丽娜拍拍乔治的肩膀，递给他一张纸，“擦擦眼泪，重新开始生活吧。店铺没有一个主人可不行。”乔治的嘴角微微上扬。接过安吉丽娜手上的纸，紧接着道谢。

“你们两个人！真的是够了！”莫丽怒斥道，“弗雷德·韦斯莱！乔治·韦斯莱！你们两个人，给我滚到后院打扫！今晚的晚饭别想了！”

弗雷德和乔治故作鬼脸，略略一笑，引得莫丽更加生气。她双手一摊，“也别想着回卧室睡觉！”

这下好了，两人瞪圆了眼睛。“那我们今天晚上在哪里睡觉啊？！”“在哪里？哦...”她气笑了，“瞧瞧，自然是在后院。”

“莫丽，会不会有点过分啊...毕竟他们才八岁。”亚瑟在一旁劝道。莫丽瞪了一眼他，他就闭口不言了。“哦...妈妈，我们错了。”乔治看到了弗雷德的示意，他上前拉住母亲的衣袖。

莫丽刚想说一些狠话，但是看到乔治眨巴着他的大眼睛，抿着嘴。一副悲伤又无辜的脸。她的心要化了——事实上，也的确化了。

“...好吧，乔治，你就回你卧室吧...亲爱的孩子。”她用双手托着乔治的脸道，“好的妈妈。”他回答，又转向他的双胞胎哥哥，“那我呢？”弗雷德说。

“你，继续，打扫你的后院。”

莫丽说道。

“嘿！这不公平！！！”弗雷德抗议着。“为什么小乔吉可以回卧室，我不能？！而且，那是我和他的卧室，不是他一个人的。”他抓住一个细节，死揪着不放。

“不管怎么样，你就是不能回去。”

哦...他们打碎了亚瑟给莫丽买的一瓶花瓶——是从麻瓜世界带回来的，尽管是麻瓜的东西，可是那花瓶却十分的好看(那可不是一个假花瓶，我敢保证)，莫丽对此也心花怒放。

事实上，这花瓶从他们结婚后一个月开始就一直陪伴着两人。如今弗雷德和乔治打碎了这个花瓶...不仅仅是花瓶——更是独属于他们年轻时的浪漫。对于莫丽来讲。这可能对亚瑟来讲没什么大不了的。但是女人...你知道的，女人往往是更感性的那个。

一个经历了岁月的物品，就不再是随随便便的物品，而是承载了那个时候的记忆和感情。对于莫丽，那是亚瑟对她的爱的承载物。

她生气。

她当然生气。

“...”莫丽沉默着。而一旁的弗雷德哇哇大叫。她感觉心里有些酸涩。

“哦...好了，莫丽，花瓶打碎了我可以再买一个。他可是你的亲生儿子啊...别生气了，亲爱的。”

她眼里噙满了眼泪。实在是忍不住，趴在亚瑟的肩膀上低声哭了起来。

“...”弗雷德看到母亲哭泣，顿时安静下来了。

陋居里面突然安静下来，只能听到莫丽的低泣声。但是一个声音打碎了这氛围。

“...可...可以用修复咒啊...”

珀西打破了宁静。顿时，所有人都看向他。他愣了一下。“修复咒，哦...是的！哈哈！”亚瑟大笑一声，“我怎么就没有想到这个？！”

哦...是的，他们是巫师啊！他们可以修复那个花瓶啊，这对他们来说再简单不过了。

“...哦...气头一上来，我光训斥弗莱迪和乔吉了。”莫丽也笑了，她擦了擦脸上的泪水。

“看来有时候珀西也能想出一个好的办法来嘛。”弗雷德凑近他的弟弟嘶嘶道。乔治咯咯地笑了起来。他也低声道:“可不是嘛。”“好家伙，”弗雷德说，“我也不用去后院跟地精打交道了。”

“那你就难为一下你跟珀西道谢。”乔治道。“嘿！”弗雷德佯作生气的样子，“这就是你和你哥哥说话的态度？”乔治挑眉，不再理他。

至少，两个人都不用在后院了。花瓶也被修复了。一家人又能安安心心的吃晚饭了。

晚上，弗雷德躺在自己的床上，眼睛睁的很大，尽管看着什么也没有，但他还是睡不着。

“嘶——嘶——”他朝着乔治发出滋滋声，“乔吉，你睡着了吗？”弗雷德觉得好像看到了乔治睁开眼睛。“没有。”后者发出了细微的声音。因为夜晚的异常安静，这微弱的声音在弗雷德耳里无限放大。

“怎么了？”

“吱呀”一声，乔治从床上爬下来了。脚步声逐渐靠近。弗雷德侧着耳朵听。声音突然就没了。

乔治从弗雷德的被窝里探出头来，“啊！”弗雷德吓了一跳，“太突然了！”

乔治捂住嘴，笑声被迫停在喉咙里。“你还想要笑？”弗雷德生气了。

“呃...对不起。”

一阵缄默。“弗雷德。”

“嗯？”

“你睡了吗？”

“...”

“没有。”他说。

“我也没有。”乔治也笑了。

弗雷德感觉自己的脖子好像被什么缠住了。哦...乔治的胳膊环住了他。他的头靠在弗雷德的肩膀上，温顺的像一只小猫。毛茸茸的头发挠的弗雷德的脸很痒。

他想要打喷嚏。

哦，天哪，那可真破坏气氛啊。

...他可真可爱。弗雷德想着。虽然听上去有些自恋。可是还是真的可爱。

“乔吉...”他唤他的名字。

“嗯？”

“我们会一直在一起吧？不会分开吧？”弗雷德问。“你在说什么呀？弗莱迪，当然会一直在一起的啊...”他听到他的乔吉说。

一定会一直在一起的。弗雷德想着，他的手搭在乔吉的背上，陷入睡梦。

——但是一切都注定了，注定不会在一起。


	2. 第二章

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次更新的好短啊我giao

弗雷德和乔治已经十一岁了，“好了孩子们，去了霍格沃茨以后可不能像在家里一样捣乱了。霍格沃茨不是陋居，明白了吗？”莫丽在路上再三叮嘱。

两人的耳朵已经长满了茧子。懒洋洋地回应:“明白了，妈妈。”

到了。“好了，珀西你先走，我有话对两个人说。”莫丽开口。珀西点头，转眼穿过墙壁，消失不见。

“听着，孩子们。我知道，这可能会让你们有点难以接受。但是...要知道，在寝室里面，你们必须要一人一张床，别再两个人挤一张了。”

弗雷德和乔治对视了一眼——哦，她都知道了。

他们一直以为那是他们两个人的秘密。...要知道，永远都别想逃过一位母亲的眼睛。

“可是妈妈，我们喜欢这样。”乔治说。

“哦，梅林。你们一天腻歪了十七个小时，差那个七小时又怎样，而且，你们又不是分房睡。”莫丽摊手道，“就这样。好了，走吧，快要到点了。”

一个接一个地，穿过去来到九又四分之三站台。里面站满了人——年轻的巫师和他们的家人。

“再见孩子们。”她挥手道。三人转向她，也挥了挥手。

火车开动了。

他们将要去霍格沃茨。

“嘿，乔吉，你觉得分院帽会把你分到哪个学院？”弗雷德用手肘碰了碰他的弟弟。乔治扭头看向他 。“不出意料的话，绝对是格兰芬多。当然，你也是。”他耸耸肩说。

“啊哈，毕竟我们绝不会分离！”

“谁让我们是孪生兄弟呢？”

弗雷德左手的小拇指和乔治右手的小拇指勾到了一起，隐匿在宽大的袍子底下。

“嘿！”声音从头顶传来，“你们是双胞胎吗？”两人同时回头，看到了一个跟他们年龄相仿的男生。他是个黑人，顶着时髦的脏辫。“哦...你们的头发是红色的！还有这旧袍！”他说，“看来你们一定是韦斯莱家的人！”

“是的。我是弗雷德，这是乔治。”弗雷德伸出了左手。手被挣脱了，乔治的眉头之间产生了浅浅的一条线。但没有人注意。“我是李·乔丹。”李·乔丹握住了弗雷德伸出的手。

乔治见罢，连忙伸出，同对方握手。

“我可以坐在这里吗？”他问。“当然！”两人回答。“谢谢。”

乔治打量对方，“你看起来太酷了！”他说。李·乔丹撩了一下他的头发:“谢谢。”

“WOW...”两人感叹。

渐渐的，三个人已经是好哥们儿了。

——呃，可是李还是无法真正融入弗雷德和乔治之间，也无法打破他们之间的纽带。

果然，两个人被分到了格兰芬多。乔治向弗雷德跑去——他们击了个掌。“看吧，我就说我们一定是格兰芬多！”乔治骄傲的昂首道。

“嘿！弗雷德，乔治！”李喊道。双子回头，看到李也向两人跑去。“太棒了！”弗雷德喊道。他们互相击掌。

“看来我们足够幸运被分到同一学院。”他坐到乔治的右边。而乔治左边正是弗雷德。

弗雷德抬头，便看到了珀西，他带着他可笑的眼镜，皱着眉头看着两个人，好像在警告他们——“不要捣蛋”。

他们的小拇指又勾在了一起，隐匿在袍子底下，没人看到，只有两个人能感受到对方的体温。

在霍格沃茨的第一个晚上，乔治能听到另两个人均匀的呼吸声，在寂静的夜晚衬托下分外清晰。“弗莱迪。”他发出嘶嘶声。弗雷德回应他:“乔吉，怎么了?”

“我可以去你那里吗?”他问。

弗雷德皱眉，他感觉他的弟弟对他的依赖性太强了。就好像...鱼儿离不开水一样。

好吧，这个比喻确实很怪。

虽然这种感觉也不赖，但是他们都已经11岁了，也必须得保持距离了。

弗雷德发誓，这是他第一次听了妈妈的话。

“不能。”他拒绝道，“乔吉你难道忘了妈妈说过的话嘛?”

“...”

弗雷德没有听到任何声音，也许乔治跟他赌气了。

对不起，乔吉。他在心里默默地想着。

“可是你什么时候听过妈妈的话。”乔治反驳。“我...”弗雷德被噎住了。该死，他什么时候这么伶牙俐齿了?

弗雷德无奈道:“好吧好吧，过来吧乔吉。”

他在心里默默想着:真的不是我不听，妈妈，是我无法对乔吉说“不”。

乔丹看到弗雷德和乔治整天在一起，说道:“你们两个人可真是喜欢整天呆在一起啊。”

“毕竟我们可是兄弟啊。”弗雷德道。乔治附和。

有什么东西发生了细微的变化。

只是他们没有发现。

“你不觉得弗雷德和乔治最近有点怪嘛?”莫丽把亚瑟拉到厨房，轻声问道。

“有嘛?”亚瑟疑惑开口，他朝孩子们看了一眼，他们都在吃饭，一切正常——尤其弗雷德和乔治，他们在开珀西的玩笑，“他们一直都这样啊。莫丽，你是不是太紧张了?”

“可是，他们两个人之间根本不像兄弟该有的样子。”莫丽怒道，“你可知道他们每天晚上都依偎在一起。”

“哦嘿嘿，冷静，声音小点，不要让孩子们听到了。”亚瑟摆手道。

“可是我们家里有同鬫性鬫恋了!”莫丽小声尖叫。

“冷静，听着莫丽，你的确有些过激了。”亚瑟劝告，“他们是孪生兄弟，记得吗?孪生兄弟之间的关系，自然要比一般的兄弟亲密的多。”

“可是——”

“而且，他俩还小，对情啊爱啊什么的还不了解。”亚瑟继续说，“要知道，男孩子不比女孩子心思细腻，敏感。”

莫丽抬头对向他的眼睛。

“但愿你是对的，我还是太过激了。”莫丽说，“可是很明显，我的话对他们没有用。”

“所以，这是一位父亲该做的事情。”亚瑟挺胸，“你就放心吧，亲爱的。”他吻了吻莫丽的额头说。

他走到弗雷德和乔治的面前，这时两个人已经吃完饭了。亚瑟坐到两人中间，硬生生地把他们两个分开。

“男孩们，也许我们该聊聊。”

“可是爸爸，我们并不想和你聊。”弗雷德开口。

亚瑟忽略弗雷德的话，继续道:“我记得你们已经十一岁了。”弗雷德见他忽略他，无奈地摇了摇头。

“不，爸爸，我们已经十二岁了。”乔治纠正。“啊哈，是的，十二岁，你们已经长大了，个子也在不断往上窜。”亚瑟道。他是故意说错他们的年龄。

两个人点头着，证明亚瑟说得对。

“事实上，你们也许该分开睡觉了。”亚瑟说，“毕竟睡在一起可不是一个男人该做的事。”

“哪怕我们是双胞胎?”乔治问。

“哪怕你们是双胞胎。”亚瑟答。

乔治还要说什么，弗雷德赶紧说:“好的爸爸，我们会分开睡的。”乔治和亚瑟目瞪口呆。

亚瑟没想到弗雷德会答应的这么快。

乔治没想到弗雷德会答应。

“乔吉，那你呢?”亚瑟满意的点了点头，继而转向乔治。

他也不得不答应:“好的。”只是有点闷闷的。

“好了孩子们，回到卧室吧。”亚瑟揉了揉两人的头，道。

“嘿，乔吉，你生气了?”弗雷德看着乔治抱着双腿背对着他，连忙坐到他的旁边。

“...”乔治转过身去，“没有。”

“哦拜托，”弗雷德掰着他的肩膀，强行让乔治转过身面对他。

“不，不，你不要这么看着我。”乔治眨巴着眼睛，哭丧着脸，仿佛下一秒要哭出来。“好了好了，也许爸爸说的没有错。”

“分明是你...!”他似乎要说什么，但是又噎住了。弗雷德凑近:“分明什么?”

“...没什么。”乔治又转过身去。弗雷德叹息着，又把乔治掰回来。

“听着，乔吉，虽然我们永远不会分开，但是不至于连睡觉都要在一起。”弗雷德说，“而且两人一起睡觉，确实有点热，你不觉得吗?”

乔治没忍住笑出了声。

“你是天生的笑话家，弗莱迪。”

“哦...如果你愿意，你也是很棒的笑话家。”

又陷入了沉默之中。

弗雷德看向乔治:“所以你不生气了?”他小心翼翼的语气逗笑了乔治。后者拍了一下前者的肩膀道:“我们是孪生兄弟，我怎么可能会生你的气啊。”

弗雷德松了一口气。他把心里弥漫的情绪压了下去。“那就好。”他说，舒展出了一个笑容。

**Author's Note:**

> 啊...第一次尝试着在ao3发布文字，可能会有很多的疏忽。希望不要嫌弃啊啊啊...  
> 关于标签——因为第一章我也不知道要打什么附加标签，所以就没有打(挠头)，以及人物的关系，里面并没有很明确的关系啦，所以只打了弗雷德和乔治。  
> ——不要打我不要打我...我很怂的...


End file.
